


there's the hero and there's the anti

by nina_en_wonderland



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Bromance, Friendship, Gen, I just realized how much I love these two together, Lambo is the little brother he never wanted seriously, Minor Swearing, Stupidera and the Brat, or Gokudera and Lambo being little shits to eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nina_en_wonderland/pseuds/nina_en_wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for LJ/pectus-pectoris's 2011 sentence meme, prompt: "even though they pretend they hate each other we all know they're really best friends!"</p><p>Playtime gone bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's the hero and there's the anti

_**"Shut up."** _

A leather shoe descended with the might of a mountain, crushing broken pieces of rainbow-coloured candy into fine dust. There was a silence and then -

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

\- the cries renewed with new levels of deafening intensity, with an addition of an afro-haired five-year-old now throwing himself to sprawl against and beat his tiny fists onto the pavement floor.

"Tch!" the silver-haired Italian kissed his teeth, green eyes flickering only once to their rapidly retreating backs, before he reached down and snagged the one on the floor by his collar.

 _"WAHHHHHHHHH_ -geck!" the little boy choked, gagging, and paused in his cries to quickly remove that _thing_ that had been quite suddenly and very unceremoniously shoved into his mouth. "-YOU JUST TRIED TO KILL ME, YOU BASTARD-!"

"Yeah, yeah," the other muttered nonchalantly, not in the least bothered by the cow-suited child twisting and squirming in his hovering grip, nor the new gigantic grape-flavoured lollipop being waved in a vaguely threatening manner in addition to the face shiny with tears and snot screaming in his direction. Carelessly, he raised him and let the kid drop ungracefully onto his shoulder.

"GAHHHHH-!" He instantly toppled, arms waving windmill fashion in an attempt to slow his _quite long descent_ – and successfully did so by grabbing a handful of _quite conveniently nearby_ silver strands.

"SHI - let go, you damn brat! You're gonna rip out my hair-!"

Next ensued a lot of ear-bleeding profanities and a mass of twitching, quivering, wavering limbs -

two streets away, a granny paused in the midst of pushing her grocery trolley and waved back

\- before either realized one simply had to readjust one's grip and the other readjust their seating position.

"-I SAID LET GO, YOU IDIOT-COW-!"

Bent over, the silver-haired teenager huffed and puffed as though he'd run a marathon whilst the afro-ed infant innocently gummed on his new candy, and then looked up. "You're meant to remove the wrapper first, you idiot! And sit properly, damnit!"

The child looked up, big green eyes wavering, and promptly turned red.

"Shu- SHUT UP, STUPIDERA-!" he screamed, eyes squeezed tight and tiny limbs flailing. And then he squeaked as his resulting imbalance caused gravity to beckon again.

With an impatient growl, the teen grabbed him and pushed him back onto his shoulder. _For a moment, Gokudera thought about killing the little cow-idiot._ He settled instead for snatching away the candy -

"MY CAN-!"

\- and, with a deft twist of his fingers, rid it of its clear plastic wrapper.

The child, both arms now wrapped around Stupidera's throat so that he would definitely _definitely_ not fall off again, lunged forward with jaws like... well, Jaws. Cheeks bulging comically, he stood up, one hand lightly fisting the other's hair _just in case_. With the other hand he removed the lollipop, and then he grinned widely, mouth now free to -

" _Kyahahaha!_ Stupidera! Idiotdera!"

\- let forward a stream of abuse.

"Yeah, yeah," the teenager murmured and coolly started his way to Jyuudaime's again – as he'd been doing before stumbling across this scene.

Popping the lollipop back into his mouth, the child crawled and squirmed until he was seated around the back of the teenager's neck, resting his own head atop the other's. Finally settled into place, he gives his lollipop a good suck and muttered around it.

"I could've handled them myself."

**Author's Note:**

> Gokudera rescues Lambo from some bullies, but I'm pretty sure it doesn't quite come across heheh. I like the interaction, but don't know what to do with the formatting? 
> 
> Meme located here: http://pectus-pectoris.livejournal.com/70396.html#comments.


End file.
